


Longing for you

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Sleeping in separate rooms then sharing one room, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: It was odd how much a body could long for a feeling it had only just experienced for the first time.





	Longing for you

**Author's Note:**

> Something that was supposed to be a quick smut one-shot that turned out a lot longer than planned, weeps. Written for a dear friend of mine.

It was a nice hotel room. It had a TV, a desk, a closet, and a decent bed. It wasn’t the best the galaxy had to offer, but it would have to make do. This was the hotel they had been booked in at when the Normandy was due for some repairs, and they were on shore leave. 

She would have asked Garrus if she could stay at his place, but she didn’t want to impose on his privacy. At least that’s what she kept telling herself - that sounded a lot better than the fact that there was a water leak at his apartment. 

What the room didn't offer was a nice view; all they could see were skyscrapers and apartment buildings. 

Shepard was about to doze off when something caught her interest. Something from the room adjacent to hers, the room where Garrus slept. 

Except she could have bet all her credits - quite a sizeable amount - that he wasn’t sleeping. In fact, it sounded like he was...  _ busy _ . Busy with a very particular part of his body. 

Her eyes snapped wide open, and she held her breath as she listened intently, eyes fixated on the ceiling. She couldn’t quite make out what he was saying, but she could definitely recognize that deep, flanged voice, even though it was low and quiet. 

There was a sharp intake of air, and on the breath that allowed it to exit, she could have sworn she heard her own name. It was shaky and quiet, so she couldn’t be sure.

Her heart hammered in her chest - suddenly she wasn’t so tired anymore. 

Then, a few seconds later, she  _ definitely _ heard her own name moaned in such a way that the hammering in her chest seemed to cease, and she inhaled sharply, but had the decency to make it silent.

“ _ Sh-Shepard _ .” 

Oh yeah, that was Garrus moaning her name. 

She let her breath out in a long, silent sigh and turned her head to look at the wall behind her. Garrus was right on the other side, and if he was trying to be quiet, he wasn’t succeeding. 

Then she heard him again - a grunt, then trembling words that made her core clench up. 

“ _ Commander, please.” _

Shepard swallowed heavily and closed her eyes. Her breathing was starting to become shaky, and she couldn’t deny that hearing Garrus Vakarian moan and whisper her name so needily did things to her.

Before they had been put on shore leave, she had made a comment about them sparring together - blowing off steam, testing his reach and her flexibility. Was that what he was imagining? The two of them, together?

With her eyes closed, she could imagine Garrus on his bed, one hand around himself while the other clutched at the bed sheets, bundling them up between his three talons. She could practically see his furrowed brow plates and his open mouth, slack mandibles that pressed tight against his face when he whispered her name again. 

Before she knew it - and before she was aware of her body acting on its own - her hand pressed against her underwear, and she let out a soft gasp, quickly silencing herself by slapping the other hand over her mouth.

With bated breath, she waited to hear him again, and she didn’t have to wait long. 

“ _ Shepard, oh Spirits, Shepard... _ ”

His voice was low and throaty, so much deeper than usual, and heavens, did it do things to her. She clenched one hand into a fist and bit down on it while her other stroked up and down her underwear, soon enough dipping beneath the fabric to press against her clit, and she gasped - this time loudly, definitely loud enough that Garrus could hear if he wasn’t too far gone in his own fantasy.

She waited a few seconds, heart jackhammering in her chest, but when she heard him again, she couldn’t help a quivering, soft exhale that formed his name. 

Sighing his name made her core clench up again, and she arched her back slightly as her hand started stroking her slit up and down, probing at her entrance before going to circle her clit. 

God, was she really doing this? 

_ Guess he’s not the worst to jerk off to, _ she thought to herself, small jolts running through her and making her gasp every now and then.

_ He’s sweet and kind, the kind of guy who’d ask ‘how high’ if I asked him to jump. And he sure is easy on the eyes. Those scars... _

Shepard pictured him in her mind, saw him stand there, clear as the light of day, and she was very sure she moaned his name again. She felt her lips form his name when she pushed two fingers inside herself, already dripping wet.

Moving her fingers posed no problem, and they slid so easily in and out, it was like a dream. When had she last been this wet? She couldn’t remember, but that might be because her mind was busy with the image of Garrus snaking his tongue inside her. 

She could almost  _ feel _ the firmness of the muscle, could almost feel the warmth it radiated, the saliva that trickled down her thighs, and she couldn’t help a louder moan that Garrus might have heard. 

But instead of being embarrassed by it, it turned her on even more, and then she heard Garrus choke out a tight “ _ Fuck _ ,” and she was so taken aback that she nearly forgot what she was doing.

Garrus hardly  _ ever _ swore, and when he did, it wasn’t something as vulgar or profane as ‘fuck’. 

Shepard pushed her fingers deeper inside herself, probing at her inner walls in search of her G-spot, and when she found it, she couldn’t help a wanton whimper that Garrus  _ no doubt _ had heard. 

The response was immediate and oh, so glorious; his tight, strained voice choked out her name, this time louder and at a slightly higher pitch, and Shepard let her fingers stroke her G-spot with the same tenderness with which she cleaned her guns. 

Doing this made her let out a string of high-pitched whines until she touched her sensitive spot in  _ just _ the right way, and she saw stars before her core convulsed, and then she came with a loud gasp, her eyes tightly closed and her mouth anything but, chanting Garrus’ name over and over again until she came down from her high, panting and on the verge of trembling.

Seconds ticked by, and the other room had gone silent. 

Shepard, working on catching her breath, got up on wobbly legs and went to the door separating their rooms. She didn’t even bother knocking, just opened the door wide and entered Garrus’ room. 

He was on the bed - as she knew - and looked up at her in complete bewilderment, quickly tugging the duvet over him. 

“S-Shepard! I was, uh, I----”

Shepard closed the door quietly and went to his bed, put one knee on the mattress. 

“Don’t apologize,” she whispered, voice still breathy, “I heard everything.”

He looked  _ mortified _ . 

“I didn’t--- I mean, I’m sorry for, for thinking about you in that way---”

“Hush,” she said, this time firmer and with more authority to her tone, “I said  _ don’t apologize _ . I’m not here to scold you.” Pause. “Unless you’re into that.”

Garrus choked out a sound between a moan and a whimper, making Shepard think he was  _ definitely _ into that. 

But better to take things slowly. There would - hopefully - be plenty of time to experiment. 

“Y-you’re not?” He sounded slightly confused.

“Not this time. No, I’m here to take you up on what I said before we were ordered on shore leave.” As she spoke, Shepard kneeled on the bed and crawled up so her face was mere centimeters from Garrus’. He swallowed heavily, and it took him a few seconds to find his voice again. 

His mandibles twitched and then pinched tight against his face when he realized what she was suggesting. 

“Oh... Oh!” 

It was easy to pry the duvet out of his talons and push it away, revealing his lower body and the fact that he had been  _ very _ into moaning Shepard’s name and touching himself at the same time. 

Even with her poor knowledge of turian anatomy, it was clear that he was rock hard and begging for more attention. His dick twitched slightly, and Shepard was practically glued to the spot. 

Despite the lack of light in the room, his dick glowed a bright blue, and the beautiful color occasionally mixed with grey in thin, elegant swirls stretching from the base to the tip. Along the shaft were knobs and ridges, and she could only imagine how good those must feel. 

Shepard wrapped a hand around him, and Garrus inhaled sharply before letting out a shrill gasp, and his hands grabbed the sheets again, bundling them up between his talons, just as she had imagined he would.

So predictable. 

She couldn’t fight off a small chuckle and leaned in to press her lips to his cheek, then moved a tad lower to kiss his mandible. 

“Shepard,” he gasped, and his hips thrust upwards to press his cock further into her hand, and she started stroking him, humming against his mandible and pressing the occasional kiss against the skin. 

“Right here, Garrus,” she murmured and squeezed his base, loving how it made him arch his back and let out a delicious sound of pleasure, loving the shiver that visibly went through him.

“I’m right here, not going anywhere.”

Her hand slid up and down his cock, smearing the pre-cum that pooled at the tip all over his shaft, and before she had the thought process to think about her action, she moved her lips to press against his mouth. 

He tensed up, talons nearly ripping the sheets, and for a long second, she thought she had done something he didn’t want. She withdrew and was about to focus solely on stroking his dick, but Garrus so tenderly grabbed the back of her head and pulled her back in, pressing his stiff but twitching mouth plates against her much softer lips. 

Shepard sighed deeply and moaned into the slightly awkward kiss that gradually turned into a full-on make-out session. His mouth plates might be stiff, but they could move ever so slightly, and Shepard loved the firmness of them. 

What she loved even more, however, was when she licked the plates, and he groaned - a throaty sound whose vibrations went straight to her core, making her shiver and let out a soft moan herself. 

The talons in her hair tightened their grip, not hurting her but holding her in place, and Garrus pressed more eagerly into the kiss. Seconds later, she felt something wet and warm press against her lips, and she closed her eyes, praying to whatever Gods that were out there that this night would never end. 

She allowed his tongue into her mouth, and it was so thick and long that just the tip nearly brushed against the back of her throat. Moaning deeply, she pressed her own tongue against his, and they soon started swirling together and rubbing against each other.

Their breaths mingled, and so did their sounds. Whether he was the one moaning, or if she was the one to produce such shameful sounds, Shepard didn’t know - all she knew was that they were together, that this was really happening.

And she couldn’t be happier.

Her hand steadily stroked him up and down, here and there giving a few firm and slow pumps, and she loved how the breath caught in his throat when she twisted her wrist  _ just so _ . 

Garrus breathed out her name in between their kisses, and Shepard would lie if she said she didn’t moan his name as well. 

At one point, his voice sounded so strained that she pulled back to look at him, and he looked  _ euphoric _ , like he had just single handedly beaten a Reaper.

“I’m... not gonna last much longer,” he admitted and closed his eyes for a second, maybe two, before directing his gaze at her again. His hand in her hair flexed, as if searching for the power to keep going without hurtling over the edge.

Shepard was about to suggest that they take a break when Garrus leaned in to murmur against her ear, voice breathy and slightly trembling.

“But lucky for you, turians can come more than once.”

A shudder went through her, and she couldn’t hold back a wanton moan. 

“I swear to God, Vakarian, if you don’t get in me right fucking now, I  _ will _ \---”

But Garrus didn’t allow her to finish her sentence - he instead pushed her on her back and hovered a few centimeters above her face. The breath was knocked out of her, and her heart beat so hard and fast it was hard to inhale again. Her hands instantly grabbed Garrus’ upper arms.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, one of his hands raking through her long, red hair, before he broke eye contact to instead look down where their lower bodies pressed together. 

Shepard felt him prod at her inner thigh and then against her perineum, again at her clit.

“I don’t, I can’t seem to find your, eh, your entrance,” he then mumbled and looked away.

There was silence between them for a few seconds before Shepard burst out laughing.

“It’s not funny!” He sounded very displeased and very embarrassed.

Shepard put her hands on her face, clasping them over her mouth to try and stifle the laugh, and pushed against his cock. 

“Sorry, sorry,” she chuckled and moved a hand down to grasp him again, relishing the shaky sigh it elicited, and guided him towards her entrance. 

“Here,” she whispered and leaned up to kiss his scarred mandible without thinking more of it. Once more, he tensed up, and once more, Shepard wondered if she had done something wrong. 

She was about to ask, but Garrus was faster. 

“You... don’t mind my scars?” He sounded surprised, even incredulous. Shepard shook her head. 

“I think they’re kind of sexy,” she admitted. 

There was silence between them for a couple of seconds before Garrus snorted and shook his head.

“What did I do to deserve someone like you?” He wasn’t looking for an answer, Shepard realized, when he kissed her again, firmly and with that wonderfully long tongue of his pushing and rubbing against her own. 

This kiss lasted only a few seconds, but he made up for that by pushing inside her, and oh God, if that wasn’t the best, most exciting feeling. Without thinking, she clenched around him, and the knobs and ridges pressed against  _ all _ the right spots, making her moan loudly and push her head back against the mattress. 

He went slowly - probably didn’t want to hurt her - and entangled his talons in her hair, pressing their foreheads gently together as she took him to the hilt. 

Fully sheathed inside her, Garrus let out a shuddering breath and flexed his talons, scratching her scalp and making her shiver. 

“Shepard,” he whispered, and Shepard focused on his face, “I never thought this would actually happen.”

“Why not? I was the one to suggest it.”

“Yeah, I know, but I thought you would, you know, change your mind. I’m not exactly a... typical mate for a human female. So many others would suit you better, would be a little closer to home, closer to what you know---” 

“I don’t want something closer to home,” Shepard interrupted in a soft voice and put a hand on his scarred mandible, “I want you. I want someone I can trust.” 

They looked at each other, and so many emotions coursed through her, making her feel dizzy. She mainly felt warm and safe, but also respect and admiration for this big alien, along with appreciation.

He leaned his forehead against hers, and they gently caressed each other, his talons in her hair and her hand on his cheek and mandible. 

“Are you... sure you want to continue?”

“Absolutely sure,” Shepard whispered and smiled warmly, tilting her head to kiss Garrus again. Despite his stiff mouth plates, the kiss was soft and delicate, full of warmth. He let out a soft, shaky sound and pressed himself closer against her, cradling her head in his hands.

As they kissed, he pulled slowly back until he was only barely inside her, and then drove just as slowly back in, and they moaned in unison, her fingers sliding to the back of his head and rubbing firmly. Her eyes fell shut and she pressed her head back against the mattress, an embarrassing sound rolling past her lips. 

Garrus made a light chuckle-like sound and started moving faster, his plates rubbing against Shepard’s inner thighs and no doubt chafing them. But at the moment, she couldn’t be bothered to care. She just knew that this felt amazing, and that she never wanted him to stop. 

His cock made her feel  _ so good _ and pressed against all of the right spots, making her shiver and moan with each thrust. He plunged deep inside her and stayed there for a few seconds before pulling back and speeding up his thrusts, driving harder into her and ripping shaky whimpers from her throat. 

She gasped and panted his name, an endless choir of  _ “Garrus, Garrus, Garrus,” _ , and for each mention of his name, the spring in her lower stomach was wound tighter, and for each mention of his name, his thrusts became harder, faster, more relentless, making her vision fill with stars. 

Her eyes were still closed when he crashed their mouths together, but at the contact, she opened them and looked up at him. He looked back at her. Hips stuttering and breaths mingling, they just looked at each other, eyes raking over a face so different from their home worlds and mouths eagerly, greedily, pressing together. 

Shepard didn’t know what came over her. 

“I love you,” she whispered and canted her hips slightly upwards to take Garrus deeper, and he let out a growl so ferocious, so  _ hot _ , and slammed inside her a final time before he tensed up and stiffened.

The base of his cock seemed to swell, growing in size until it was nearly painful,  _ just _ on the tolerable side. Shepard wasn’t sure what was happening, but she was too far gone, too euphoric, to consider asking.

His tongue snaked inside her mouth, and they rubbed together while Garrus groaned and panted, also chanting her name like a prayer. 

Then she felt his cock throb and jerk, and then there was the very distinct feeling of cum flooding her cunt. She gasped softly, and her cunt convulsed and clenched around Garrus’ cock, making him choke out a shrill sound that Shepard would have questioned him about later if she hadn’t been so euphoric. 

She pushed back against him, canting her hips slightly, and he let out a low, ferocious growl that made a shiver race down her spine. She reached a hand down to touch herself, stroking her clit, and the light pain of being stretched combined with the sweet, sweet sensations of her fingers circling her clit did her in. 

Shepard came with a series of sharp, high-pitched whimpers and his name on her lips. She would have been embarrassed if she had been with anyone else, but with Garrus... with Garrus, it didn’t matter if she sounded stupid or embarrassing, because she knew he would never tell a soul about it. 

Maybe he would boast about having bedded the Commander, but that would - hopefully - be the extent of it. 

Shepard felt light as a feather, like she was perched high upon a cloud, and the euphoria coursing through her was amazing, it was wonderful, and she wished the feeling would never wash away. 

But it did, it always vanished, and she was left trembling and panting, eyes closed again and a thin veil of sweat covering her body that slumped back against the mattress. 

“Spirits, Shepard,” Garrus mumbled and leaned their foreheads together, raking his talons through her hair. 

“You alright there, Garrus?” She chuckled breathlessly and opened her eyes to look up at him. 

“Never been better.” 

They shared a long and languid kiss that lasted until Garrus’ swelling went down - approximately ten minutes - and then he pulled out, making her shiver lightly. 

“Feels weird without you,” she admitted and laughed, running a hand over her forehead.

“You’ll never be without me,” he reassured her. After a few seconds, he added, “if that’s what you want, of course.”

Shepard nodded and smiled.

“I do like the sound of that.”

For a few minutes, there was complete silence between them. Garrus slid to the side so he wasn’t crushing Shepard, and while they laid face-to-face, they stroked each other’s face. Shepard was on the verge of dozing off when she heard his deep, flanged voice right next to her ear.

“Shepard...”

Immediately, her interest was piqued, but it still took all her willpower to open her eyes and not just fall asleep. She was wonderfully warm and comfortable, and she felt so safe with Garrus that she was ready to surrender to sleep. 

“What is it?” she mumbled and blearily looked at him, rubbing one eye weakly. 

Garrus didn’t answer immediately, simply watched her, and then she became aware of something firm pressing against her cunt. 

Still sleepy, she pushed into it, and when Garrus moaned, she realized it was probably his cock.

“Ready to go again?” she mumbled and cracked a small smile. He nodded, and his mandibles pinched tight against his face. 

“I’m sorry. I understand that you need the sleep. Please, go to sleep. I’ll, uh, I’ll deal with it myself.”

“Nonsense,” Shepard said, voice thick with sleep, and fought to get on her elbow, “you’ve got a beautiful human by your side, and you think you’ll get away with jerking off?” 

Clearly flustered, Garrus scratched the back of his head while Shepard moved to sit up.

“Do you have anything specific you wanna do?”

“Uhm...”He kept scratching the back of his head. Shepard squinted.

“What? What is it?” What sort of kinky shit was he thinking about? Or maybe it was something really normal, and he was just too shy to mention it.

That seemed highly likely. Definitely more likely than him being into some weird kinky stuff.

“I--- Joker said it might---”

“Don’t believe everything Joker tells you,” Shepard interrupted, a smile playing on her lips. 

Garrus nodded and stroked his fringe slowly, clearly still nervous. 

“Well... it’s something named after one of your Earth animals, if I’m correct? I---”

“Are you talking about doggy-style? Where the receiving partner is on their hands and knees?”

Garrus looked away, then nodded so slightly he might not even have moved his head. 

Shepard laughed and pulled him in for a kiss that was warm and gentle, an attempt to reassure him that it wasn’t something totally unspeakably weird. 

“We might be able to figure something out,” she murmured against his mouth plates. He laughed softly, still nervous, and returned the kiss. It didn’t take long before his tongue pressed against her lips, asking for permission to enter, and a thought struck her. 

She pulled back and cupped his face, stroking his mandibles.

“But first,” she whispered, and her lips twitched into a grin, “you might have to  _ lube me up _ . Show me your true reach.”

Garrus let out a low chuckle.

“Well... if you insist.”

“I do.”

Before she knew it, she was on her back again, pulled towards the edge of the bed where Garrus was kneeling. Out of his mouth lolled his tongue, and Shepard let out an undignified moan.

The tongue was long and bioluminescent blue, much like his cock, and as it steadily kept sliding out, Shepard realized that his tongue was much, much longer than any human’s. 

“How freaking long is your tongue?” she whispered and was about to laugh when the muscle slid over her cunt. The beginning laugh turned into a soft “Oh” that morphed into a moan, and soon she was making all sorts of noises as Garrus’ tongue worked her mercilessly.

At first, it slid easily over her outer lips, smothering saliva everywhere, and made her entire body tremble. It was wet and warm, and small jolts ran through her, ripping soft moans from her. 

Then it pushed inside her, and she arched her back with a sharp intake of air, hands reaching down to grab his fringe. He didn’t protest. 

It was narrow and pointy at first, but as more and more pushed inside her, it widened, and oh Heavens, it was the most amazing feeling! Strong and covered in saliva, it wiggled inside her and made her whimper loudly and try to close her legs around his face, her hands tightening the grip of his fringe but without pulling on it. 

The muscles in her inner thighs twitched when he started thrusting his tongue, driving it in and out of her at a slow pace, steadily building up her arousal. Her core tensed up, and she let out a breath, trying to relax. 

But oh god, whenever she clenched around his tongue, it flicked against her inner walls, and she could have sworn it at one point pressed against her G-spot, making her vision fill with white spots. 

Shepard started rocking her hips, bucking against his face, and was vaguely aware of the fact that his face would probably get smeared with her juices. It was a shameful thought, but at the moment, she couldn’t care less. What he was doing to her was anything but shameful, it was  _ so good _ , and she couldn’t get enough of it. 

He held her hips down against the mattress, and she let out a soft, pathetic whine. 

“Deeper, please,” she gasped, and Garrus was all too happy to oblige. He pushed his tongue as deep inside her as he could without hurting her - which proved to be pretty damn deep - and resumed thrusting, making Shepard squirm and moan and grip at his fringe, careful not to pull it. 

It didn’t take much longer before she could feel her core tighten up dangerously hard, and she tapped his fringe. As good as having his tongue shoved five inches inside her cunt felt, she didn’t want to finish just yet. 

Garrus slowly pulled out, and she had a feeling he was teasing her on purpose. 

“What is it?” His voice was low and soft, his subvocals thrumming. 

Shepard didn’t answer with words, but with her body language.

She crawled to the middle of the bed and swayed her back so her ass was pushed in the air and he had a free view of her glorious behind. Then she wiggled her ass slightly from side to side.

“I want you,” she cooed and turned her head to look at him. He still sat on the floor by the edge of the bed, mesmerized by her, but it seemed her words broke the spell she had inadvertently put on him. 

He moved onto the bed, and just the dip of his weight made a shiver run down Shepard’s spine. 

Sliding up behind her, Garrus grabbed her hips, but the grip was light and uncertain. She felt his bare talons rest against her skin, and they were cool and hard against her warm and soft skin. 

“Something wrong?” she asked in a soft tone. She didn’t want to push him if he had changed his mind. 

He shook his head, and the talons started stroking in small circles, making another shiver wreck her body.

“I just... I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. I trust you.”

The grip turned slightly harder, and Shepard bit her lip to prevent a moan. The talons pressed firmer into her flesh, and she could easily feel the strength behind them. They could tear her apart in seconds, but she knew Garrus well enough to know that he wouldn’t do that. It was no lie when she said she trusted him - she trusted him to the end of the universe, and back. 

When he still seemed uncertain, Shepard came up with an idea.

“How about this; if you hurt me in a way I don’t like, I’ll throw a pillow on the floor. God knows there’s enough of them.”

He was silent for a few moments.

“Alright... I think that works,” he finally said, and the grip turned hard, though one hand let go to instead grab his cock and line it up with her entrance. 

“But promise me you’ll do it right away if it becomes too much,” he said, rubbing the tip of his cock against her outer lips. They both shuddered and moaned, and she felt the pre-cum already leaking from him. 

“I promise.”

It seemed that was all he needed, because in the next moment, he pushed inside her and buried himself to the hilt. Shepard couldn’t hold back a wanton moan as she leaned her head against the many pillows, and she automatically pushed back against him, her body aching for him to fuck her again. 

It was odd how much a body could long for a feeling it had only just experienced for the first time. 

Garrus pulled back and shoved forward again, setting a steady pace, both hands back on her hips in a tight grip. Almost too tight to be Garrus, was closer to what she imagined Archangel to be like. 

Garrus’ bad-boy persona, Archangel. Shepard hadn’t thought about Archangel in a sexual way, but now that the thought had entered her mind, it wouldn’t leave. 

She was about to whisper that name, but she caught herself and bit her lower lip to prevent the name from spilling from her. 

But now she started imagining what Archangel would be like. In control? Authoritative? Commandeering? Maybe he was rougher? 

“F-Fuck, Arch---!” She managed to break it off, but the damage had already been done. 

It escaped her before she could stop herself, and after the - very - loud cry of his bad-boy persona, Garrus stopped moving.

Shepard’s heart was in her throat. Shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck! What had she done? 

“G-Garrus, please---”

“Is that who you want?” There was a very distinctive change of his voice. His subvocals thrummed, and his voice had reached a lower pitch than she had thought possible. 

“It wasn’t--- I mean, I didn’t mean that!”

Garrus snorted and leaned in over her, crowding her against the bed. 

“Too bad,” he mumbled, a mandible flicking against her cheek, “Archangel could make your wettest dreams come true.” 

Shepard bit her tongue to keep the words away, but she didn’t have the power to keep a moan at bay. Garrus chuckled, and suddenly there was a hand in her hair, three talons bundling up the red strands and tugging to make her lift her head. 

This elicited a whimper from her, and she blushed deeply. Shepard couldn’t remember the last time she had blushed. 

“Garrus, please just---”

“No. Not Garrus. Call me Archangel.”

Shepard’s heart, which seemed to be snugly lodged in her throat, skipped a beat and made her choke out a guttural sound. Had she heard correctly? Was he pranking her? 

She was silent for a few seconds, only making a sound when Garrus let go of her hair and shoved her head forward.

“Say it. I know you want to,” he growled -  _ growled _ \- and Shepard was lost to that voice. 

“Archangel,” she gasped, and her face heated up again. Garr--- no, Archangel growled again and pulled almost fully out, leaving just the tip inside her, and rammed hard forward, making her cry out. 

“Oh f-fuck!”

“Who am I?” His mouth was still against her ear, and his voice nearly did her in. 

“Arch-Archangel!” she gasped and buried her hands in the pillows, bundling them into fists. 

“And what am I doing?”

“P-Please, you know what---”

“What,” he repeated, “am I doing?” Each word was followed by a hard thrust, making her knees slide slightly over the bed sheets and subsequently making her head knock lightly against the headboard.

Not that she cared. Her heart seemed to have ceased beating altogether, and she was reduced to a trembling, moaning, wanton mess that was desperate for Archangel to show her who was in control. 

“You may be the commanding officer on the Normandy, but around these parts, Archangel’s in charge. Got it?”

“Got it!” she choked out. 

Then there was a hand in her hair again, pressing her face against the pillows. She could feel the strength and power in the arm, and knew that he wasn’t using even half of his power to hold her down. 

The thought was deeply enticing, and she was helpless but to let out a series of elongated moans and whimpers. 

Archangel kept thrusting, and his pace quickly picked up until it was relentless and fast, his cock sliding deep inside Shepard and eliciting the most alluring sounds from her parted lips, muffled as they were by the pillows. 

“You sound wonderful,” he whispered by her ear, and she blushed again, involuntarily clenching around him, and they both shuddered. 

He moved his head so he could nib at her throat with his mouth plates, and the slight pain was nearly enough to do her in. 

“Fuck, Archangel, I’m so close,” she whimpered and moved a buzzing hand to touch herself, but as she reached down, it was batted away. 

“You don’t come until I give you permission.”

She let out a raw sob, and her cunt convulsed. There was a tug at her stomach, and immediately upon him speaking those words, the spring within her got wound so impossibly tight that she wanted to cry. 

“Y-Yes, Archangel,” was all she could answer, but it seemed to be enough. Her hand returned to the pillow where it clenched into a fist. 

His pace remained relentless, verging on aggressive, and he started panting and grunting as the minutes ticked by. His claws were still on her hips, an iron-grip making sure she couldn’t get away unless she really wanted to. 

Which of course wasn’t the case. 

If anything, she was wordlessly begging him to go as hard as he could. She wasn’t being silent, oh no, quite the contrary. Wanton moans and sharp gasps and shaky sighs spilled from her lips like psalms from a priest, but she didn’t have the mind to care how silly she must sound. 

Then she felt his thrusts starting to stutter, become irregular and uneven, and he pressed firmer against her, whispering in her ear.

“Do you want to come?”

“Please!” she almost sobbed, longing for the sweet release and closed her eyes tightly. 

“Permission granted.” 

When she had gotten his permission, she was about to reach to reach down to touch herself, but before she got that far, she found the spring snapping almost painfully, and ecstasy filled her body.

She cried out her pleasure, and her entire body tensed up, her back arching and her cunt clenching hard around Archangel. All she knew was pure, unadulterated euphoria, and she felt lighter than a feather even as jolts of pleasure surged through her, making her shudder and tremble. 

She was only vaguely aware of how Archangel kept thrusting, how he grunted and groaned right next to her ear - only knew because she could feel his breath and his mandible flicking against her cheek. 

Then his claws dug further into her hips, and his thrusts stuttered for a few moments before he rammed deep inside her, and she faintly registered that he must be coming. 

Despite it feeling far away, she felt another surge of pleasure, and she let out a weak sob as she came again. Her hands grew powerless and let go of the pillows, and her body went limp, only being held up by Archangel’s strong grip. 

When the fogginess cleared and she could feel her body again, Shepard clenched weakly around Archangel, and he let out a strangled, guttural sound and pushed forward a final time before lowering himself on an elbow beside her head. 

They slowly caught their breath, his forehead now resting against the back of her head. 

When they came to their senses, Shepard realized that Archangel--- no... this was Garrus, had entwined one hand’s talons with her fingers. She smiled softly and wiped her forehead in the pillow in front of her. 

“Garrus?” she murmured. She got a grunt back. 

“That was absolutely amazing.” 

Another grunt, then a raspy “Yeah. Yeah, it was.” 

After a few minutes, Garrus retracted back into his sheath, and he gingerly peeled himself off Shepard’s back. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

She smiled tiredly and turned her head to look at him. Her head was still spinning slightly, and her entire body felt fuzzy. 

“Did you see me throw a pillow on the floor?” He scratched the back of his head.

“No---”

“Then you’ve got nothing to worry about.” 

With a bit of trouble, she wriggled on her back and sighed, looking up at Garrus. 

“Please tell me I can sleep in your bed tonight. I don’t think I could move if a Reaper somersaulted through the window.” 

Garrus laughed softly. 

“Of course, Shepard. My bed is always open for you.” There was such a warmth to his voice that Shepard couldn’t help a smile, and her heart sank back into its usual place in her chest where it beat steadily. 

She was on the verge of dozing off when she was covered with a duvet, and the last thing she felt before she finally fell asleep was Garrus’ carapace press lightly against her back and an arm snake over her waist. 

For the first time in a long, long time, Commander Shepard’s sleep was untroubled and even comfortable. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
